honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Batman: The Movie (1966)
Batman: The Movie (1966) is the 315th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1966 superhero movie Batman: The Movie The video is 6 minutes 43 seconds long. It was published on October 1, 2019 to coincide with the theatrical release of the film Joker starring Joaquin Phoenix. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Batman: The Movie (1966) on YouTube "Let Adam West take you back to Batman’s roots—a bachelor who lives with a teenage boy, isn’t exactly in peak human condition." '~ Honest Trailers - Batman: The Movie (1966)'' Script Before you experience Joaquin Phoenix‘s twisted take on The Joker Joker, revisit the shocking origins of live-action Batman, as a swinging cartoon crime-buster! ''Batman (Adam West): “Some days you just can’t get rid of a bomb!”'' ''Batman: The Old TV Show, The Movie text: “Bam!”'' You love the dark Batman defining performances of '''Keaton, Bale, and Affleck. Now, let Adam West take you back to Batman’s roots—a bachelor who lives with a teenage boy, isn’t exactly in peak human condition, and follow’s one iron-clad rule: Keep your hands off his girl. Bruce Wayne defending his girlfriend ''In an interpretation that can only be described as the love child of Christopher Walken and... Jeff Goldblum? ''Adam West doing an impression of both people, transition text: “Weird!” You already knew that Robin sucked, but did you know he always sucked. Watch Batman’s original sidepiece., Err... sidekick. Shill for the cops, condemned drugs to death, and suggest eugenics? Holy master race master Dick! In fact, the only thing this Robin does well is cram “Holy Bat” pun into every sentence Robin making every “Holy” pun ''They aren’t even all puns! It’s like a verbal tick. ''Robin making another pun ''This is actually sad. ''another pun from Robin ''Somebody help this boy! ''last pun from Robin, transition text: “Uh Oh!” Menacing Gotham is a group of criminals so crooked, even the cameras are out of angle. Featuring Catwoman, a devious diva whose ratio of cat to women is about 90 to 10. The Penguin, who can only speak in nautical jargon, because most of this movie takes place at sea for some reason? The Riddler, the perfect 60’s villain, because you’d have to be on acid to follow his logic. And, The Joker. The first DC star to try and fail to cover up a mustache. Together, they’ll attempt to pull of the oldest caper in the book. Turn world leaders into dust with a dehydrating gun meant for whiskey production, then ransom each country for a billion dollars to be delivered via carrier pigeon while they make their getaway in a surplus military sub disguised as a penguin, all of which culminates in a final sequence that really makes you regret not going to the bathroom before the third act. water traveling through tubes Aw, come on! Geez, shouldn’t have had that Big Gulp. Augh! Why is this taking so long? sounds getting louder Why didn’t I go during Batman’s date with Catwoman? Ugh, holy depends, Batman! It’s happening. return out of nowhere ''Ahhh, too late. ''text: Whiz! So revisit a simpler time, when Batman villains knew how to cavort, Bat-fans were just happy to watch a good old fashioned punch-em-up, no one stressed the consequences of the world’s diplomats having their brains and bodies scrambled the businessmen saying nonsensical words, not even Batman Batman escaping inconspicuously. And not even film had the gall, the nerve, the audacity, to not take Batman super seriously ridiculous clips from the movie ''Nooo!! My edge, it’s fading. Need... angst... to... identify with. ''text: Transition! Starring: The Masked Swinger; Captain Underpants; Girl-field; Bird-gess Meredith; Hail Cesar; The Government Wants To Give YOU Free Money!; The Help; (Irish sounds) (Irish sounds intensify); and Branding! people saying the names of every Batman gadget, all involving the word “Bat” in the name for Batman: The Movie (1966) was 'Batman: The Groovy.' ]] Batman: The Groovy Catwoman: ''One billion dollars, cash from each country. ''The Penguin: To be delivered to our secret island, by the hoard of trained carrier pigeons which I shall presently provide. So, in one hundred dollar bills, 1 billion US would weigh 20 thousand pounds, given an average carrier pigeon can lift 2.5 ounces, it would take a hundred and twenty-eight thousand trained birds for the US alone! That is a lot of... ''text: Crap! Trivia * '''The Alan raptor easter egg can be seen at 2:03 in the window as Robin runs by. * Some commenters disagreed with this Honest Trailer's assertion that all versions of Robin are terrible because Nightwing is awesome. The writers argued that Nightwing is not the same as Robin, so their assertion remains valid. * Some commenters disagreed with Screen Junkies calculations about the number of carrier pigeons required to transport $1B in cash, pointing out that in 1966 there were several larger denominations of bills including $1000 bills. The writers joked that the number of carrier pigeons required was still absurdly large. * Honest Trailers have been produced for every other Batman movie, including ''Batman Begins,' The Dark Knight', The Dark Knight Rises,''' Batman (1989), Batman Returns,'' Batman Forever,' Batman & Robin',' Batman: The Animated Series, ''The Killing Joke, '''Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman ''and'' Justice League.'' See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Batman: The Movie (1966) as a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant called the Honest Trailer "fun." Paur wrote, "This Honest Trailer hilariously jokes around about the over-the-top cheesiness of the film and one of the best things that it points out is that this version of Batman is like the love child of Christopher Walken and Jeff Goldblum because it totally is! It’s pretty insane how the personalities of those two actors are Adam West’s Batman." Miss Cellania wrote "Batman: The Movie was non-stop silliness, but Screen Junkies managed to highlight the very silliest parts for this Honest Trailer." Sandy Schaeffer of Screen Rant noted "As the trailer points out, the 1966 movie painted a very different portrait of the Caped Crusader and his world than most of the Batman films and TV shows that've released in the 53 years since then." External links * An Honest Trailer for Batman: The Movie (1966) '- Neatorama article * 'Before Joker, Catch Honest Trailer for 1966's Batman: The Movie '- EpicStream article * 'Batman (1966) Honest Trailer Dares to Not Take Batman Seriously ' - Screen Rant article * '‘Batman: The Movie’ Honest Trailer: When Batman Was the Love Child of Christopher Walken and Jeff Goldblum '- SlashFilm article * 'OMG, why not let Adam West take you back to the Joker’s true origin story before seeing the new JOKER film! '- OMG Blog article * 'Fun Honest Trailer For BATMAN: THE MOVIE When Batman Was a Mix of Christopher Walken and Jeff Goldblum - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Batman Category:1960s Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 13 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Alan raptor Category:20th Century Fox